Naruto Differently
by Shadow User69
Summary: Au one-shot! I got this idea when Obito told Naruto that he and him are the same. It got me thinking that if Naruto was born earlier, then he could've been like Obito. I am putting the rating in teen just in case since I really don't know and I don't know the genre for this yet so enjoy.
**An: This is a One-shot I repeat: A One-shot! Anyway, I was reading the manga and I forgot what chapter was it but Obito said that he and Naruto are the same. Both wanted to be Hokage and protect their friends. This got me thinking, but what if Kushina, Minato, Fugaku, Obito, Rin, Kakashi, Sasuke, The Sanin, the Sandaime Hokage, Naruto and Hinata was born earlier. I have to give an example since you might get confuse. For instance: Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata are genin during the third great shinobi war led by Kakashi. They took the Kanabi Bridge mission meaning no member of team Minato hasn't died since it was team Kakashi that took the mission. There is a reason I pick these specific characters but here is my take on what will happen if Team Kakashi took the mission and the reason I pick Hinata and not Sakura is going to be explain in the end.**

 **Now lights! Camera! Action!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke couldn't believe that the dobe saved him. Him! The one who has been calling him a failure, a dobe, someone who is not worthy of being a ninja yet he saved him by sacrificing himself. "N-Naruto-kun..." His other teammate, Hyuuga Hinata, had stutter a little. Seeing her best friend/crush under a boulder that got his right side and by some miracle was still alive.

Sasuke was to shock to say anything as he see's his rival right side crushed from the rock slide that occur not too long ago. A rock slide that happen during a battle between a Iwa nin who kidnapped Hinata and took her hostage. They manage to save her but when the rock slide that was right on top of him he was too slow to move from an incoming rock that was about to crush him until his baka of a teammate pushed him out of the way to save him.

"What's wrong Sasuke-teme*cough, cough* the great Uchiha Sasuke is actually shocked for once *cough, cough* in his life." His other teammate, Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, said calmly with a grin. Sasuke didn't replied as he just stood there with mixed emotions.

Emotions that an elite Uchiha shouldn't show. "Cat *cough, cough* got your tounge teme." Naruto joked snapping him out of his trance. "You baka! Why did you save me?! You should've save yourself yet you save me off all people!" Naruto chuckled at his reaction. "It's because you're my best friend teme! *cough, cough* And I said I will protect my friends even if it cost me my own life!*cough, cough* Its my ninja way, my nindo-Dattebayo!" He exclaimed.

"Naruto-kun we'll get you out of there. Don't worry ok." Hinata was scarred that she might lose him. "No it's to late for me.*cough, cough* Even if you get me out I won't able to become a ninja anymore*cough, cough* meaning I will be handicap since my right side is crushed." Naruto said but it didn't stop Hinata from shedding tears.

"Sasuke-teme I'm sorry I didn't give you your Jonin present but take my left eye seeing you lost yours." Naruto said with out coughing. "Forget about that dobe and focus on the situation here. We will get you out." Sasuke said but Naruto shook his head no...well if he could.

"Hinata remove my left eye*cough, cough* and implant it into Sasuke left eye. I know it not a Doujutsu*cough, cough* but at he least you could help me see the rest of the world with that eye." He said as Hinata was about to protest but the saw look Naruto give her.

A serious look. "O-Ok." after a few minutes, Sasuke has Naruto left eye implanted inside his left socket. Unknown to them, both his eye turn to a Sharingan with a different pattern but the left eye then turn into the color purple with 6 rings and a black pupil before turning back to it's original color. "You guys should continue the mission now before it's to late. My father, Obito and Kakashi-sensei should be at the check point by now." Naruto said with a smile.

"But before you go, grant me this last request Sasuke." Sasuke nodded forgetting that Naruto can't see. "I want you to protect Hinata with you're life. Think of this as a personal mission Sasuke." Naruto could tell that the two were shocked and he could've help but laugh a little. Sasuke was hesitated to answer but did anyway.

"I, Uchiha Sasuke, will protect Hyuuga Hinata with my life. It's a promise!" Hinata who was quietly sobbing watching Sasuke making his promise. "Good! And if you break that promise I will come back to haunt you." Naruto laughed a little. "Anyway get going. I don't want you to fail this mission." Naruto said making them remember the mission they were on.

"Naruto I hope we meet again in the after life." Sasuke said before disappearing. "Naruto-kun I-I-I wish this never happen and I love you." Hinata muttered the last part to herself before leaving. Naruto, who heard her couldn't help but smile as the girl he loved loves him back. _"This is the end of the great Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto!"_ Naruto thought before passing out. Unknown to him. A pale man with green hair appeared out of the ground and grin. _"I found someone that the old geezer will want."_ He thought as he took Naruto out of the boulders and taking him somewhere in the area.

* * *

 **19 years later in the fourth great shinobi war battlefield**

"Who are you!" A red-head kunoichi yelled as she attacks a masked man. **(He has Obito clothing from the fourth great shinobi war with a katana on his left hip)** "What?!" The masked man was shocked to see the red-head above him. He couldn't get out of the way in time as she hit his mask which started to crack.

*Crack* The mask broke and the face of the man was revealed. Others who were presented on the battlefield got a shocked of their life time. They were Namikaze Minato, Namikaze-Uzumaki Kushina, Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi, Lee and Maito Gai.

The only one who wasn't shocked was the Hachibi Jinchuuriki, Kiriabi or Bee for short, and the red-head girl who was the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. Her name is Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruko, younger sister of Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto. The two were confused on why the other look like they saw a ghost. "Hey Sasuke-sensei, brushy-brow jr-sensei why do all of you look like you saw a ghost-Dattebayo?" Asked a confused Naruko. "YO! I want to know that too Bro~" Bee said while rapping which got him from an insult of the Hachibi.

Sasuke stares at the man who wore the mask with wide eyes. _"It's because you're my best friend teme! *cough, cough* And I said I will protect my friends even if it cost me my own life!*cough, cough* Its my ninja way, my nindo-Dattebayo!"_ Sasuke remember those words from his best friend/rival whom he thought was dead. But he wasn't, because the masked man was none other then Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto.

"S-Sochi-kun!" Kushina said confusing Naruko and Bee. When she receive the news of Naruto death, she shut down emotionally. She didn't sleep or eat much anymore. She stands in front of the village gate hoping he will come through. Her mother intuition says he is still alive and she was right.

Kushina mother instincts kicked in as she ran to Naruto with open arms. "Sochi-kun! You're alive! I knew you were alive!" Kushina was happy that her eldest was actually was alive and not dead. She forgot that the eldest was also her enemy. Naruto put his hand on the handle of his katana waiting for his mother to come at him. Minato got out of his shocked state and notice Naruto hand on the handle and before he could do anything; Naruto stabbed his mother below her heart. Kushina who spat out blood was shocked that her sochi-kun stabbed her.

"Great I missed!" Naruto said dryly. He saw three-pronged kunai heading to there direction so he dodge, taking his katana out of Kushina before Minato appeared. "Kushina are you-" He didn't finish as he saw the pain and sadness in Kushina eyes.

 _"My Sochi-kun. Why Sochi-kun why?"_ Kushina kept asking herself not noticing Minato in front of her who started using medical-ninjutsu on her. "Just who is this?" Naruko yelled feeling left out, pointed at Naruto. "So they never told you who I am? That's a shame. I was hoping you will come and give your aniki a hug." Naruto said sarcastically.

"Aniki? What?" Naruko really was confused. She thought she didn't had an older brother nor did her parents mention anything about him. Noticing the confuse look on her face, Naruto shook his head. "So they never told you. _Tou-san_ will you kindly tell her that I am her older brother. You know the one that supposedly died in the third war." Naruto said with venom in his voice when he said the word tou-san.

Minato stiffened what Naruto said. "Tou-Chan who is he?" Naruko asked again. "Ruko-chan he is...well..your...older brother." Minato said shocking Naruko. _"I have an aniki!"_ She always dream of having a sibling but this sibling is the enemy. "No you're lying." Everyone turn to Sasuke. "You're not Naruto! Naruto died in the third war, so you are not him!" Sasuke shouted with a furious and frighten look.

"So you don't believe me." Naruto said as he ripped his right sleeve off showing them a grayish-pale arm. "This arm was my crushed arm from the boulder that crushed my right side and I guess my right side of my face proves that it's me." Naruto said in a monotone voice. "Naruto..." Sasuke was lost for words. Lee put his hand on his shoulder to comfort him. "Sasuke...if he really does say who he really is...then we have no choice to fight him since he is clearly the enemy." Lee explained as Sasuke didn't say anything.

Kakashi who was Naruto sensei before he 'died' has one thought in his mind. _"I failed him as a sensei and as an older brother."_ Gai also did the same thing as Lee did. "Kakashi, as much as I hate to say this but Lee is right...he is the enemy now and we must attack him. So put those feelings aside and fight him till out youth is gone." Gai said without yelling for once.

Kakashi nodded but couldn't help think if this really was Naruto. The same Naruto who was late to everything. The same one who wanted to be Hokage. The same one who protected his friends no matter what.

 _"I am Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto. I like ramen, my friends, helping anyone in need of help and tou-chan and kaa-chan also Kakashi-nii, Obito-nii and Rin-nee. Also Jiriaya-jiji and Tsunade-baa chan. My dislikes is teme and those who abandon their friends. My hobbies is spending time with my family and helping others. My dream is to become Hokage and surpass all the other Hokage's!"_ Kakashi remember Naruto introduction when they started out as team 7.

"No! It can't be it just can't be!" Ever since Naruto 'died', Sasuke personality turned 180. No longer cold and ruthless, he became like Naruto. Always late and made excuses like Kakashi and Obito. He was also perverted but lets save that story for another time. "I never thought I see the day that the great elite Uchiha Sasuke so in denial." Naruto said in an amusing tone.

"..." Sasuke couldn't deny it anymore. This was Naruto..."No! Naruto will never do any of this." Sasuke said as Naruto started to laugh manically. "Well sorry to disappoint you _Sasuke_ but I am the newer Naruto. I am no longer that naïve boy from before. I am the savoir of this world and I will bring piece with Infinite Tsukuyomi." Naruto said as he chuckle evilly.

"Wait! What I want to know why I wasn't told that I have an aniki?!" Naruko demanded. Everyone, but Naruto, Bee, Kushina who was emotionally shut down and Naruko, stiffened. Minato clear his throat before answering. "It was a taboo for you're mother. Naruko you have to understand that your mother was emotionally wrecked when she got the news that Naruto 'died'. She tried to commit suicide more then 50 times. So we banned saying the name Naruto around her but now she is emotionally wrecked again." Minato wanted to glared at his son but didn't have the heart to do so.

"No! Mine sochi-kun is a good boy. He won't he hurt his Kaa-chan" Kushina kept muttering. Naruko heard her mother and was pissed of at her older brother. _"The two must of been real close."_ She thought and frowned. Her brother must of been different when he was younger. "Naruto..." Naruto turn his head to face Naruko.

"I didn't know how you were before but I promise to change you back to your old self, so we could be a family again. I promise and I never broke a promise. It's my ninja way, my nindo-Dattebayo!" Naruto eyes widened for a second before laughing manically again. "You could try all you want! But I warn you, you will fail!" He started laugh again.

* * *

 **2 hours later in Naruto personal dimension**

After reviving the Juubi. Naruto and Madara started to attack the remaining Allied forces, thus using the tailed beast bomb on the headquarters. Destroying the strategist. Naruto left the Juubi and went after Sasuke. Teleporting Sasuke and himself into his personal dimension and fought him.

"I still don't get why you will do this Naruto." Sasuke said facing his friend while panting. With his eternal Magenkyo Sharingan and Rinnegan from Naruto eye.

He found out in his fight with Orochimaru that he unlocked it. "That Rinnegan...it came from my left eye didn't it." Naruto stares at Sasuke 'Rinnegan'. "Answer me Naruto! Why are you doing this?" He asked/demanded. Naruto sighed and started explaining. "It all started when you let _her_ die!" Naruto said with sorrow and venom in his voice.

Sasuke flinched knowing who he was talking about. He charged a **Chidori** at a Kiri ninja but she got in the way. He remember having his hand threw her chest; where her heart was located.

"You let Hinata died! I saw what happened that day! I went to go help you guys but you killed her in front of me! You promised me that you will protect her but instead you killed her! I loved her and I never got to tell her! That was the day when I realized this world need to be rid of with a peaceful world. I will create that world." Naruto finished with a evil grin.

"But it's just an illusion! It's not real!" Sasuke pointed out but Naruto shook his head. "It's only real when you wanted to be real." Naruto said charging up a **Rasengan.** "I guess this is it Naruto." Sasuke started to do the **Chidori** hands signs, charging one up. Sasuke started running at Naruto while Naruto did the same with Sasuke.

" **NARUTO/SASUKE!"** They both yelled out their battle cry as their attack collided with other. Sasuke got the upper hand and moved his **Chidori** threw Naruto heart. Naruto missed as he move his attack over Sasuke shoulder. The attack caused an explosion as the two jumped back. The smoke cleared and Sasuke was shocked that Naruto was still alive.

"W-What?" Naruto started to groan in pain. "I hit your heart. Why are you still alive?" Sasuke asked and Naruto chuckled. "It's because of Hashirama cells and the Juubi. They are keeping me alive." Naruto answered his question. "Now I don't have a heart to fill anymore! I am glad I don't have it anymore." Sasuke was now frighten. "You may not have a heart anymore but doesn't mean you will feel guilt." Sasuke smirked.

"I mean, why didn't you hit me with your **Rasengan**? You could've just smash it in my face." Naruto laughed evilly. "It's because I want you to witness those you care for die in front of you. Goodbye _Sasuke..._ " Naruto disappeared via **Kamui**. _"Damn! I can't teleport. I ran out of chakra."_ Sasuke looks up at the hole in the dimension. "Naruko you are the only one who could change him!" Sasuke whispered. Putting all his fate into his student.

* * *

 **After Naruto becomes the Juubi Jinchuuriki the has the sword stab threw him**

Naruto and her bestfriend, Uchiha Daichi, fuse the Kyuubi cloak and **Susano** together and with the help from her father, who had the yin half sealed inside him, use the power to create nine tails which every shinobi and kunoichi that Kyuubi one tailed cloak got a hold on.

"Everyone pull!" Minato shouted as everyone started to play tug a war to take out all 9 bijuu chakra out of Sage of Six Paths Naruto, whom became the Juubi second Jinchuuriki. Naruko stared at Naruto as images' of him started to appeared in her mind.

The first one was him and Sasuke standing side by side looking down on a grave of a girl named Hyuuga Hinata. Naruto started to cry while Sasuke had a sad expression and the back of them were the generation before her.

The second image was him holding a baby version of her. He was smiling and making faces making her baby version laugh.

The third image is Obito **(Obito becomes the fifth Hokage)** giving the hat to Naruto, who was smiling.

The fourth image was his head on the Hokage mountain.

The fifth image was him taking her child version to the Kyuubi festival, playing games and winning her a stuffed animal.

The sixth image his him watching her partake the Chunin exams.

The seventh image was him scaring any guys who look at her with lust.

The eighth image was him watching the village from the Hokage tower smiling.

The ninth image was him giving her and her friend's, Daichi and Shikamaru, Chunin vest and she glomped on him.

The tenth image was him with team Sasuke at the village gate smiling at them.

The Final image was a family picture. Minato next to Kushina, Naruko next to Minato and Naruto next to Kushina. They were all smiling.

Naruko continued her gaze at Naruto. She didn't really know him but those images show her the real Naruto. _"Aniki..."_ She thought. She look into his eyes and he stare back at her. She then was pulled into his mindscape with him looking straight at her. "Naruto...you feel guilty." Naruko said sadly.

Naruto just look at the ground avoiding her gaze before replying back. "I do not feel guilty." Naruko blew a raspberry. "Then what were those images I saw? Huh! If you don't feel guilty then how do you survive being the Juubi Jinchuuriki?" She asked while Naruto is still avoiding her gaze.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _"AHHHHH!"_ _Naruto screamed in pain as the sealing of the Juubi is tearing him apart. A picture of team Kakashi appeared and when each section was being separate from another, his body will brake into pieces but when it got to the last section, Hinata, whom was smiling in the picture; the whole thing went back into place like it was never been ripped apart as his body was going to back to its place._

* * *

 **End of Flashback**

"You survive the process because you feel guilty and you have regrets. You don't want to abandon your past. You once told me that you're nobody and you don't want to be somebody." Naruto stayed silent.

"Naruto you wanted to be Hokage right? Then why are you doing this? A Hokage doesn't go and abandon his past and try to bring peace like this. A Hokage is someone who nurture's and protect the village with the will of fire! You can not be Hokage until you have the will of fire! A Hokage is someone is acknowledge by the village not to those who want to be Hokage to get that acknowledgement!" Naruto finally look at Naruko with hate in his eyes.

"What do you know?!" He shouted/asked. "That Hinata girl...what will she think if she sees you doing this?" Naruko asked. "Hinata is dead!" Naruto shouted. Naruko saw the pain in Naruto eyes. "Hinata is dead and it was all Sasuke fault! He promised me that he will protect her but decided to stabbed her with a **Chidori** to the heart!" Naruto was furious at his little sister. Bringing up a dead person isn't going to convince him to stop what he was doing. He suddenly remember what he ask Hinata to do when they were still in the academy.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _"Ouch! Hinata-chan it hurts~" A young Naruto whined. "Stop being a big baby Naruto-kun." Hinata was treating to his bruise cheek he got from a sparring much with Sasuke. "But it hurts~" Naruto was groaning in pain. After finishing the wound, Naruto and Hinata were happily chatting until he brought up a question. "Hinata-chan can I ask you something?" Naruto asked. "You just did." She giggled a little._

 _"I'm being serious Hinata-chan!" Naruto said and Hinata giggled again. "Ok! Ask me anything." Hinata said as Naruto grin. He stood up from the bench he was sitting on and has his back to the Hokage mountain. "Well...when you heal me its like your saving the world." Hinata was confused by his words but Naruto continued._

 _"Because when I'm Hokage I will save our world from any threats. The question I want to ask you is...will watch over me to make sure I stay in the right path?" Naruto asked. Hinata was surprise by his speech but smile. "Yeah!" She exclaimed happily and Naruto gave her his famous smile._

* * *

 **End of Flashback**

Naruto avoided her gaze again. Looking at the ground again. "Naruto why don't you join our side? Hinata would've wanted for you to join. In fact, she will want her Naruto back!" Naruko held out her hand to him. Naruto was now having an inner conflict. He doesn't know what to do anymore. He looks at his left hand remembering when he injure his hand during survival training.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _"Hinata-chan! I'm fine, really!" Naruto assured Hinata. Hinata just gave him a stern look. "Let me see your hand then-no the other one." Hinata demanded and Naruto show her his left hand which has a shruiken lodge into the backhand. "It just a tiny wou-OW! Hinata-chan not so rough." Naruto said as Hinata glared at him._

 _"Hinata-chan I'm okay really-OW!" Hinata was wrapping a bandage around Naruto but tighten the knot. "It's not ok Naruto-kun! You said healing you is saving the world, right!" Hinata started to cry. "That's why I'm always watching you Naruto-kun, so I could heal you." Hinata said with smile. Naruto was shocked but smile back at her. "Let's get back to are team." Hinata grabs Naruto left hand as the two run to Sasuke and Kakashi._

* * *

 **End of Flashback**

Naruto held his left hand in front of him thinking about that day. He then notice that the area around him change and saw his younger self and Hinata running past him. _"Hinata..."_ Naruto thought. He turn around and Saw Sasuke, Kakashi and Hinata with white substance covering the left side of their body.

Hinata tilted her head to the right side and gave him a creepy smile and a craze looked. "Come with us Naruto- _kun_!" She said in a creepy voice. The area change back to it was before with Naruko hand held out. "Are you going to take it or what?" She asked.

Naruto hand reach to her, but instead grabs her throat. "I told you before, I am nobody and I don't want to be somebody!" Naruto didn't expect a slap from Naruko. He stumble back but when he looks at Naruko who somehow turn into his younger self.

"Then stop picturing yourself as the Hokage!" Younger 'Naruto' shouted. The area change into the training field again. He saw his younger self stop and turn around to face him. "Hinata doesn't want to watch over you." His younger self said shocking him.

"The one she wanted to watch over was Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto of Konoha and that's me. So stop being a bastard before you forgot about her." The area briefly changed to where Hinata died. Younger Naruto was holding her body close to him as he cry his heart out. Then it switch back as Naruko grabs his left hand. "Just take my hand you stupid jerk!" She shouted as she drags him out of his mindscape.

 **The battlefield**

"Don't give up and pull!" Minato order as everyone pulled the Bijuu chakra. Naruto stares at everyone who trying to take the Bijuu chakra out of him. "PULL!" Naruko shouted as the allied force pulled one last time. The Bijuu chakra was finally out of Naruto.

 _"I lost..."_ Naruto thought looking at the red moon. He fell on his back as his left arm pointed upward reaching for the moon but instead saw Hinata. _"Hinata...I am...sorry."_ Naruto started to shed tears for the first time since Hinata died.

"Daichi wait!" Naruto heard Naruko shout. Daichi took out his Katana and was about to deal the finish blow until Sasuke appeared on Naruto with a kunai in his hand. "Daichi stand back. This is my responsibility I'll take care of him." Sasuke said and was about to deal the finishing blow until Kakashi grabbed his arm.

"Sasuke don't." Kakashi said. Minato and Kushina appeared next to him as they look down on Naruto. Everyone was surprise to see tears on his face.

"Sensei why did you stop him?" Naruto asked. This surprise them more; when Naruto called him sensei earlier he had venom in his voice but now its just a curious voice. "Because your father briefly explain to me what you and Naruko did." Kakashi said with a sighed. "Oh..." He stares at the moon.

"Plus, if I don't stop Sasuke then he won't be the same anymore. I know he doesn't want kill another teammate." Naruto was surprise, but he saw the look in Sasuke eyes and it confirm what Kakashi said. He has pain, regret and guilty eyes.

"It seems Naruko give you quite a lecture. Right Naruto." Minato said with a smile finally has his old son back. He saw what occur between him and Naruko since he is the yin Kyuubi Jinchuuriki.

"Sochi-kun..." Kushina whispered still feel heart broken what he did to her. "Kaa-chan I'm sorry for almost killing you but during that time when I stabbed you...I didn't have the guts to kill you so I stabbed you below your heart. I guess it's because your still my kaa-chan." Naruto said with a sad smile.

"Sochi-kun it's ok just as long you come back to us so we could be a family again." Kushina said with a smile but frown when Naruto frown. "Sorry but I need to atone for my sins. They only way is for me to do that is to revive those that died in this war." Naruto said as Naruko eyes widened.

" **Samsara of Heavenly Life** will revive those who died, but I can only bring those that died in this war." Naruto explained before his eyes widened. "While I do the Jutsu, you will seal Madara away." He said as everyone forgot about him.

"Yeah! You're right onii-chan! Let's go Daichi!" Naruko started to drag Daichi to the direction where Madara was located at. Sasuke got off of Naruto and held out his hand to Naruto.

"I prefer the ground. It suits a scum like me." He said with a sad smile. "Naruko doesn't know this but **Samsara of Heavenly Life** will kill me since I am weaken from losing the 9 Bijuu chakra." Kushina was shocked but everyone else wasn't.

"No! I can't lose you again Sochi-kun. I just got you back." Kushina started breaking down again. She can't lose his son again when she just got him back. "Kaa-chan I did a lot of things during my absence and I need to correct those that I wrong. Bringing those died in the war will be revive but the cost is to forfeit my life." Naruto explained.

Minato hold Kushina close to him to comfort her. "I understand!" All three males said but Kushina had other thoughts. "B-But wh-why d-does it h-hav-ve t-to b-be y-you?" Naruto sighed expecting her to say something like that.

"Kaa-chan I need to atone for my sins. The only way is to sacrifice myself." Naruto said. Sasuke shook his head but smile sadly. "Same old Naruto. No matter what you do it's always to sacrifice yourself for others." Naruto gave them a real smile. "Old habits die hard I guess." Naruto chuckled a little. "Anything else before I do the-" Naruto didn't finish as his eyes widened.

 **"I think the show is over for you Naruto!"** A monotone voice said. It was Black Zetsu who appeared next to Naruto. "Zetsu..." Naruto said coldly. Zetsu latched himself onto Naruto left side of his body. Those around him didn't know what to do as they see Zetsu taking control. He started performing hand seals and said.

 **"** **Samsara of Heavenly Life** **!"** He started to laugh manically. **"Now Madara is fully revived."** Zetsu laughed evilly. Those around paled as they fault a chakra burst. This burst has a lot chakra then the usual burst. "It's Madara ch-chakra!" Minato stuttered a little.

"What did you do to my Sochi-kun!" Kushina yelled furiously. **"You should be thanking me. I am keeping him alive after all. Once I let go he will die."** Black Zetsu said. The others doesn't know what to do. If they attack him they will hurt Naruto.

 **"I will now take his Rinnegan away from him and give it back to Madara."** Black Zetsu was about to take the Rinnegan but stopped for some reason. **"What?"** Naruto was trying to gain control of his left body. **"You do know I'm keeping you alive you fool!"** Black Zetsu said to Naruto. "I don't care just as long you don't get the Rinnegan!" Naruto said gaining more control of his left side.

But before anything else happens; the Gedo Statue appeared behind Naruto back. **"Heh Heh, Madara got his right eye from White Zetsu and Spiral Zetsu or Tobi appear in the battlefield."** Black Zetsu said. Everyone, once again, shocked at the information they received.

"Sasuke! Use **Kamui** on the statue quick!" Naruto shouted snapping Sasuke out of his shocked state. **"Kamui!"** But it was too late. The statute disappear but Sasuke manage to get the right arm of the Gedo Statue. **"Soon Madara will come to take his left eye and once he got it whole world will fall under the Infinite Tsukuyomi!"** Black Zetsu said.

"Sasuke..." Naruto started. "Destroy my eyes and your Rinnegan before Madara get's here. That way the Allied Shinobi forces has a chance of beating him. I can feel that he become the Juubi Jinchuuriki. Tou-san can you feel Naruko chakra?" Naruto asked Minato whom gasped.

"I can't feel hers or Daichi." Naruto sigh and stood up. "Madara is coming." He said as everyone got ready to fight. "And it seems that Kazekage brat is also coming along with that pink-haired kunoichi and Naruko." Naruto said pointing at a figure in the distance. "How did you know all this?" Kakashi asked.

"I have both Sharingan and Rinnegan in my eyes. I could see far with both in possession." Naruto explained with a frown. "Wait how do you have the Sharingan?" Sasuke asked. He knows that he isn't an Uchiha and he saw him deactivate them before so it's not an implant.

"Well I am part Uchiha." Everyone except, Naruto, turn to Minato and Kushina for explanations. "I know my parents aren't Uchiha's because...well...they're Jiraiya and Tsunade." Minato said shocking, except Naruto and Kushina everyone but not that much. Then they look at Kushina.

"I'm an Uzumaki not an Uchiha." Kushina said. They all look at Naruto. "Kaa-san you are part Uchiha. I remember you saying that you don't remember much of your father...this might shock you but Madara was your father." Kushina was shocked that the world most ruthless evil man was her father.

"But why didn't Kushina-nee unlock the Sharingan?" Kakashi asked. "Because Madara was afraid that she will fall under the Uchiha curse." Sasuke stiffened knowing what the Uchiha curse is.

"They say that the Senju were the one that feels the most love, but the Uchiha's were the one who know the most love but it's curse that make then more ignorant and feel to strived for power. Kaa-san, Madara love more then anything, even more then his little brother, but he was afraid that when you unlocked the Sharingan you will fall under the Uchiha curse so he sealed them away." Naruto then sighed.

"Unfortunately, that was the same day his past caught up with him so he left you and oba-san to protect you." Kushina was now remembering a dark-haired figure carrying her.

"So you told her already." a monotone voice behind them. Naruto close his eyes and sighed. "Madara...you're here already." Madara chuckled a little. "The Sage of Six Paths power are magnificent aren't they but you should know Naruto." Madara said as everyone were shocked to see Madara new form.

"I can't argue with you there but you should know the cost of Juubi powers." Naruto said opening his eyes to reveal that right eye was also the Rinnegan. "Hoho! You want to dance with Jiji don't you? Then come at me with your full strength!" Madara said pointing his Sage staff at him.

 **"Make sure you don't kill him Madara you might need him."** Black Zetsu said. "I'm just going to toy with him." Madara said with a grin. Just then, Gaara came with Naruko and Sakura. "Hoho! It's a family reunion!" Madara laughed a little making everyone uneasy. Madara looks over to Kushina and smile.

"Kushi-chan! You've grown so much! I wish I gotten a good look at you earlier but I was busy with things!" Madara saw her fidgeting. "Why do you have to grow up my little princess." Madara said with a sad expression. "And look so much like your mother!" Kushina stiffened.

She doesn't remember her mother much but she knew that she was the current heir of the Uzumaki clan. She died when she was just 3, so not much to remember.

"Lord Fourth, Naruko got the Kyuubi extracted from her. Sakura manage to keep her alive for now but need the yin-half of the Kyuubi to survive!" Gaara told Minato who was pissed off. "Tou-san go to her! I will hold off Madara as long as I can." Naruto said glaring at Madara.

"Hoho! I am hurt Naruto-kun." Madara said looking fake hurt. "Madara what I'm I to you?" Naruto asked. Madara gave him an eerie grin. "You are just a pawn in my path to peace." Madara said to an angry Naruto.

"Oh no!" Naruto look over to Minato and saw Black Zetsu absorbing the Kyuubi Chakra. **"Your plan work great Madara."** Black Zetsu said to a laughing Madara. Naruto snarled at him.

Naruto charged at Madara, which resulted of them being in his mindscape. "It's over Naruto!" Madara exclaimed stabbing Naruto chest where his heart should've been. "What?" Madara was surprise that Naruto didn't have a heart.

"Surprise aren't you. For me to able become the Juubi Jinchuuriki I need to get rid of my heart." Naruto said in an monotone voice. He then jab his hand threw Madara heart grabbing the organ.

"But you still have one." Madara grunted in pain. "So that's why you aren't dead yet. You manage to get rid of the seal." Madara then chuckled darkly. "I applaud you but I can't. But I will tell you the truth of the Hyuuga girl you love so much." Naruto narrowed his eyes at him. "That day when she died was part of my plan to manipulate you." Naruto eyes widened.

"Why else White-Zetsu appear so fast on the day the she died. Coincidence? I trick those Kiri nin to kidnapped that girl and made her died by the hands of the Uchiha brat. It was to finally make you feel like you're a nobody anymore." Madara laughed evilly. Naruto was now furious.

 _"Hinata death was to make me feel like a nobody."_ Naruto thought. He remember what he told Naruko before the war started. _"I am a nobody and I don't want to be somebody."_ Naruto was now thinking about Hinata death.

* * *

 **Flashback**

"I am here guys!" _Naruto thought arriving in time to see Sasuke left hand penetrating Hinata chest where her heart is located. Time froze for Naruto as he forgot to deactivate his Sharingan, which turn to a different pattern._ _He saw Sasuke passed out but didn't care._ "Teme lied to me! He said he would...protect her." _Naruto started to go on a rampage. He killed every Kiri nin using mouktan._

 _"Hinata..." Naruto looks at Hinata lifeless body. "Even after death...you still look beautiful." Naruto said gently stroking her. He started to cry, holding her body against him hoping she will say something. Hoping to get a reaction but at last...he did not._ "This world is corrupted and I want you to help me to bring peace." _Naruto remember his grandfather words._

 _"Madara...I will help you with your plan for peace. Today I am no longer Namikaze-Uzumaki-Uchiha-Senju Naruto...I am now a nobody who doesn't want to be a somebody." Naruto declared in an emotionless voice. If you seen his eyes...the all you will see a boy who lost his will._

* * *

 **End of Flashback**

"Why are you betraying me? I thought you wanted to peace." Madara said. Naruto looks down but then look at Madara.

"Because I...for the first time in forever...I am Namikaze-Uzumaki-Uchiha-Senju Naruto. Son of the Fourth Hokage, Namikaze-Senju Minato, and Konoha's Red-Hot Habanero, Namikaze-Uzumaki-Uchiha Kushina, Grandson of Jiraiya and Senju Tsunade of the sannin, Grandson of the real Uchiha Madara and Uzumaki Mimi. Most Importantly, big brother of Namikaze-Uzumaki-Uchiha-Senju Naruko!" Naruto declared, stealing some of the Ichibi and Hachibi Chakra.

"But the plan for peace!" Madara shouted. "I still want peace but not an illusion. I want the world to truly feel peace." Naruto said as Sasuke Kamui him and the others from Madara.

* * *

 **Naruto personal dimension**

Naruto, Sakura, Kushina and Naruko were the only that appeared. Naruto put his right hand over Naruko stomach. "What are you doing?" Sakura asked. She took out a kunai to protect her friend. "Relax! I am just giving her the other half of the Kyuubi." Naruto said.

"Oh!" Sakura was surprise that the enemy is helping Naruko. "After all...she is my little sister." Naruto said with a sad smile. "EHHHHHH!" Sakura wasn't sure if she heard him right. She looks at Kushina for an explanation.

"It's true Sakura. He is my son that I lost during the Third Great Shinobi war." Kushina said and Naruto felt more guilty. Kushina saw Naruto looked and gave him a smile. "Naruto..." Naruto looks at her. "I forgive you for what you done." Naruto looks a the ground. "Why?" He asked and Kushina blinked.

"Kaa-chan...I was the one who caused the Kyuubi attack.*Sakura gasp* I was the one that form the Akatsuki. I went after every Jinchuuriki, including Naruko. I started this war and I stabbed you. Why do you just forgive me so fast?" Naruto gave Kushina a serious look.

She sighed and kneel down next to him as he finishes giving Naruko the yin-Kyuubi chakra. Naruto then fault Kushina wrapping her arms around him giving him a hug.

Naruto remembers the feeling his mother gave him when she hugged him. He used to get hugs from her when he feel down all the time calling him her little man or my baby boy.

"I am aware what you done and I am disappointed..." She felt him stiffened. "...but you try to correct all the wrong doing you've done. No matter what Naruto, you are still my baby boy." Kushina looks at Naruto and saw pictured him as his younger self.

"Kaa-chan..." Naruto whispered. Naruto eyes widened remembing that he still has Madara Rinnegan and his as well. He then heard a groan and saw Naruko opening her eyes.

"Naruko!" Kushina exclaimed as she looks at her daughter. "Kaa-chan where are we?" Naruko looks around the unfamiliar place. Now Kushina was confuse and so was Sakura. "Where are we Naruto?" Kushina asked. "It's my personal dimension I use to travel faster." He said and Naruko looks at him strangely.

"Onii-chan why do you look different." Naruko asked Naruto. "Black Zetsu manage to temporally control my body until I got control of it again." Naruto then sighed. "Naruko I need you to stop Madara before infinite Tsukuyomi is cast. Naruko nodded as she stood like she was never injure before.

"You can count on me Onii-chan." She gave him a thumbs up. "After all I am your little sister." Naruto couldn't help but smile. _"So this is like to have a sibling. It feels...nice."_ Naruto thought and then turn serious. "Naruko I'm going to use Kamui to teleport you back to the battlefield. Are you ready?" Naruko nodded.

"Ok good. **Kamui!"** Naruto use **Kamui** on Naruko whom disappeared. Naruto kneeled down in front on Kushina and Sakura as he feel Black Zetsu gaining a little control of his body. "Kaa-Chan, Naruko teammate please destroy my eyes." Naruto demanded. "But why?" Sakura asked.

"Madara needs both Rinnegan to cast **Infinite Tsukuyomi.** Please do me this favor as your ally and enemy...DESSTOY MY EYES!" Naruto pleaded. Sakura nervously was about to impaled his eyes with her kunai until Madara appeared. Naruto saw this and quickly use **Kamui** on Sakura and Kushina.

"Well it's just me and you." Madara grin darkly. He grabs Naruto throat and starts choking him. "That is my left eye." Naruto manage to say. He looks at the Sharingan in Madara left socket.

"I took from the Uchiha brat but it seems he manage to put a seal to prevent me using the Rinnegan so I need my left eye now." Madara then took out Naruto left eye. Naruto screamed in pain. Madara then took his left eye and place his original back to it's place. **"All you have to do is cast Infinite Tsukuyomi."** Black Zetsu said.

"I know what I am suppose to do. By the way do you have control of his body?" Madara asked as Black Zetsu said yes. "Good! Lets get out of here!" Madara exclaimed happily. Black Zetsu use **Kamui** on both of them as they went back to their dimension.

* * *

 **45 min after Infinite Tsukuyomi is cast**

After Madara cast Infinite Tsukuyomi, a lady know as the rabbit goddess took over his body and attack the remaining allied forces. They consisted of Sasuke, Sakura, Kushina, Daichi, Naruko and Naruto. The rabbit goodness, Otosuki Kaguya, was surprise they manage not to get caught in the **Genjutsu**.

"AHHH!" Naruko and Daichi were forced down due to the gravity. **"All-killing Ash Bones!"** Kaguya yelled at her attack was going after Naruko and Daichi. Naruto and Sasuke went in front of the attack but Naruto remembers his old belief and teleports the attack that was heading to Sasuke to direct it too him to connect. Sasuke was shocked that he was again save by his old friend once again. Naruto body starts to crumble apart.

"Naruto!" Kushina and Naruko screamed. There is nothing they could do and they know it. Naruto gave them all a smile. "Kaa-chan...I am sorry we couldn't be a family again. Imoto, I wish I was their for you when you were young. I know you will be a great Hokage...after all you are my little sister." The two couldn't hold their tears anymore.

"I love you both." Naruto said. "I love you Sochi-kun/Onii-chan!" The two said. Naruto smile and face Sasuke.

"I won't be around to save you again Sasuke-teme, so make sure you watch out." He turns to Naruko. "I place my faith in you Naruko. Defeat Kaguya and bring peace to the ninja world." Naruto said to Naruko who gave him a goofy grin and a thumbs.

"I promise you onii-chan and I never brake a promise. That's my ninja way my nindo." Naruto chuckled. "You and I are alike. Right Naruko..." Naruto final words said as his body fell down with a smile on his face.

* * *

 **In Another Plain**

"?" Naruto was looking at the clouds above him. "Is this the afterlife? No. This is limbo." Naruto said sitting up. Naruto did not expect someone else here, but he got a good look at the person and was shocked. "It's been awhile...Naruto-kun." The person said with a smile on her face.

"Hi-Hinata-chan..." Naruto stares at Hinata as images of his death appear in his mind. "I'm sorry for taking to long Hinata-chan." Naruto apologize to Hinata whom giggled.

"It's okay Naruto-kun, because you try your hardest. Remember that I am always watching you." Hinata said with a smile. _"I missed her smile..."_ Naruto thought but then thought about Sasuke.

"Hinata-chan I have to do something really quick. Will you wait a little longer." Naruto asked shyly. "I could wait bit longer. Oh! Tell Sasuke to stop reading perverted books." Hinata said with a scary, yet sweet smile. "Sure..." Naruto chuckled nervously. Never piss of women. He disappear via **Kamui**.

* * *

 **Back On The Battle Field**

" _Sasuke. Can you hear me?"_ Naruto said in Sasuke mind. "Huh?" Sasuke looks around but didn't see him. _"Off course you will look around baka! I'm in your mind so just think ok."_ Sasuke though he was finally going crazy. _"You not going crazy. I am in limbo meaning life and afterlife. I came here to help not die."_ Naruto said and Sasuke nodded nervously. _"I am going to temporally give you my Rinnegan to help against the fight with_ Kaguya." Naruto waited for Sasuke reply. _"Alright dobe."_ Sasuke said with a smirked.

 **10 Minutes later (Not going to bother with the fight. Sorry.)**

After they seal away Kaguya, Naruto return back to the limbo space. Where Hinata was waiting for him. "Welcome back Naruto-kun." Hinata said with a smile. "Thanks Hinata-chan." Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly. Hinata smiles and grabs Naruto hand. "Come on before we are late!" Hinata said running to no where particularly. "To the afterlife." She said as Naruto looks at her with a smile. "Right!" He said. The two run into the light.

* * *

 **Konoha Graveyard**

After the funeral for those who died in the war. Sasuke, Naruko, Kakashi, Kushina, Minato, Jiraiya **(He is alive and shouldn't died in the first place.)** Tsunade, Shizune, Obito and Rin, were standing in front of Naruto grave. "Can't believe that gaki was the one who started the war." Jiraiya said breaking the silence.

"What can you say? He is Konoha unpredictable ninja." Kakashi said sadly which earn a slight laugh from Jiraiya. "It's to bad he is gone. I wanted to do more pranks with the gaki." Obito said with a sad smile. "By the way Sasuke. How are you holding up being the Rokudaime and all?" Obito asked Sasuke whom suddenly became depressed.

"You didn't tell me about the paperwork. What reason does Naruto want this job is something I will never know." Sasuke said looking at his grave. "It's because he wanted to protect the village Sasuke." Kushina said as everyone looks at her. \

"Naruto wanted to protect the village by being Hokage, He wanted to sacrifice his life for the village and in some way he did." Kushina said letting tears slide down her face. Minato wrapped his arm around Kushina to comfort her.

He was told what occur after he got trapped in the Infinite Tsukuyomi. "Kushina-chan. He is watching us and wants us to stay strong." He said letting his tears slide his face. "That brat love to make us cry doesn't he." Tsunade said with a sad expression. She failed holding her tears and cry on Jiraiya shoulder.

"It's okay hime." Jiraiya sooth Tsunade. "Obito." Obito looks at Rin. "I want to name our child Naruto." Rin said surprising everyone. Rin was not apart of the war because she was pregnant and was expected sometime this week. Rin turn to Minato and Kushina and bow slightly.

"I know what you going to ask Rin and yes. You could use Naruto name." Minato said with a smile and Kushina nodded happily. "Thank you sensei." Rin thanked Minato. "Lady Tsunade we should get going. There are still some that injure." Shizune said and Tsunade nodded.

"See you all later." Tsunade said leaving the group with Shizune following towing after her. "We got to get going to." Obito said and walked off with Rin.

"We should get to the hospital as well Kushina. You been vomiting a lot lately and I'm worried." Minato said and Kushina puffed her cheeks. "I know you hate hospital but we go." He grabbed her shoulder and left via shushin.

"I should get going as well. Those Icha Icha is not going to read itself." In other words: I'm going to get drink my sorrows away. Kakashi left leaving Naruko and Sasuke alone in a comfortable silence. "Sasuke-sensei..." Naruko started. "What was onii-chan like before...you know?" Naruko asked. Sasuke gave her a soft smile, which made her heart skipped a beat.

"Naruto...well you could say he was like you. Always loud and obnoxious.*I am not aloud and obnoxious!* He always keeps his promises and never gives up. He would give up his life for a friend. He likes to be a late but his reason were always helping the elderly. That was who Naruto was and still is. Despite what he did, he change back in the end." Sasuke finished and waited for Naruko to reply.

"So he was truly a kind-hearted person." She smiled. "I wish he was still alive, so I could get to know him better." She said sadly with tears running down her face. Sasuke hugged her telling her its okay.

Unknown to them, Naruto and Hinata was watching them with a smile...well Hinata was smiling and Naruto was saying something about scary Sasuke to death if he harms Naruko. "Naruto-kun...lets go." Hinata said disappearing. Naruto looks at the two one last time before leaving not before saying "Take care you two." He said before disappearing as well.

Naruko got of Sasuke arm and looks at Naruto gravestone. "What's wrong?" Sasuke asked wondering if he did something wrong. "Nothing..." Naruko muttered and looks at the sky. _"Watch me onii-chan."_ Naruko thought with a smile before leaving. Sasuke left as well not before looking at Naruto gravestone one last time.

* * *

 **An: That's a wrap. I hope you like it and sorry that the end was little cliché. As for the reason I use Hinata was because she is awesome! Anyway, bye bye. Oh! If you like fem Naruto x Itachi then check out the forgotten hero. And if you don't then oh well. See ya and I don't care if flame me. I will be expecting it. Please review.**


End file.
